My Friend
by YozakiX
Summary: When you meet someone new do you become friends? This is for all those guys and girls that are friends.... and that saying "girls and guys cant be friends because they eventually fall in love..." SasukexHinata mild swearing Chapter 11! Review! For update!
1. Chapter 1

My Friend

This story is for those guys/girls who made a best friend and ended up falling for the friend but ended up getting torn apart... This is a story of my relationship (not my life ^^ im happy) but using the naruto characters... Please Read and Review.... No haters....

Chapter 1: The Beggining

Uchiha Sasuke was 18 year old typical boy. His mother and father passed away when he was 10, his only family was his older brother Itachi. The two Uchiha's lived in the west side of Konaha. Sasuke dressed up like a pretty boy with an AnF style or Hollister style but today he dress skater with his DC kicks, a black muscle shirt, faded dark blue slim levi's pants and DC hoodie. His Brother was always rocking a suit. Itachi was working with Konoha Bank as a accountant executive so he was rarely at home. Sasuke was done with Highschool and decided to take a break and work that year before he heads to University of Konoha. In the meantime he worked at Konoha cafe, a small diner in downtown Konoha with his friends Choji, Shino, and Shikimaru. Sasuke also had a girlfriend of 4 years, a pink haired girl named Sakura. Hinata a bit of a nerd in highschool but in senior year her appearance changed. And ever since then the boys started to notice her. Her best friends were Ino, and Tenten. These girls were childhood friends even till now. I hope you all like this story and no this is not guy sees girl vice versa and fall in love no its a story of time.

Season: Fall

(Konoha Cafe 11am)

Sasuke walks inside.

Sasuke: Good morning guys.

Choji: (wiping the glass of the front door) Dude hurry it up your late.

Shino was mopping the floor while Shikimaru was counting his money til for the register.

Sasuke: (LOL) I dont really care today is payday!!!

Shino: ........

Shikimaru: (looking up at Sasuke) Just hurry up and change.... your on grill today...

Sasuke: Pfft.... YES SIR!

Shikimaru was the manager of the Diner. Konoha Cafe was only open from 11am to 8pm but served the best homestyle burgers in town! It was a popular place in town. Sasuke put on his white apron and started preping his ingredients and cleaning his grill as he looked at the front door a group of students from Konoha High rushed in.

Shikimaru: Alright guys get in position..... LUNCH RUSH!!!

After a long day work was done and it was time to go home. Sasuke was moping the front area, Shino was cleaning the back Kitchen, Choji was throwing out garbage and boxes in the back, and Shikimaru was counting the register.

Sasuke: ...........Wooooo that was a long day.

Shino: indeed.

Choji: You guys done???

Sasuke: Ya im done.

Shino: Done.

Shikimaru walks out of the managers office.

Shikimaru: Alright heres your pay stubs.... now all of you go home! ....... (LOL)

Sasuke: (LOL) You know you miss us when we leave!

Shino/Choji: (LOL)

Shikimaru: Troublesome........ You all did a half ass job closing..... why did i even hire you guys.... ()

Sasuke: (thinking) Well cuz your our BFF!!

Shino/Choji: AWWWWWWWWW

Shikimaru: .................. GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!

Sasuke: (LOL) Ya whatever haha see ya tomarrow!

Sasuke, Choji, and Shino change back to their street cloths. Choji rocking a quicksilver hoodie, black levi's jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers, while Shino wore a Black AE hoodie with dark blue jeans and White addidas shoes. As the three walked to the subway, Sasuke decided to walk home. The three said their farewells and headed their ways. Sasuke stoped near a bench on the sidewalk on and pulled out a package of cigarettes, takes one and lights it.

Sasuke: (in his head) Such a nice night.... better call Sakura...

Sasuke takes out his cellphone and calls her.

Sakura: Hello?

Sasuke: Hey Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke..... (sniff) I cant be your girlfriend anymore.....

Sasuke: (!) What??? Whats wrong?

Sakura: Its been 4 years now.... I feel this relationship is dragging to long.... I dont even know if I love you anymore....

Sasuke: After 4 years you want to break us apart???? All this time.....

Sakura: Im sorry.... I just cant do this.... goodbye.... (click*)

Sasuke: SAKURA! .............

Sasuke dialed the number again but all he got was the "the number you have reached is not availiable."

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL!

Hinata Hyuga was walking down the street. She was wearing a navy blue AnF t-shrit, guess jeans, brown boots and a black light jacket. She was looking at the time on her iPhone. When she looked up she saw Sasuke smoking a cigarette. She decided to greet him.

Hinata: Hey Sasuke!

Sasuke: .............

Hinata: You ok?

(flashback)

Sasuke and Hinata met while doing community service for a daycare. They didnt talk much, but the always greeted each other. She was in the morning, while he came in the afternoon so they only got to work with each other for 1 hour or less.

(back to the street)

Sasuke: Sakura.... just broke up with me....

Hinata: I see... If it makes you feel better i just broke up with my boyfriend....

Sasuke: ........ With Naruto!?

Hinata: Ya a month ago.... He was in the U.S. and me over here..... long distance its complicated...

Sasuke: ........

Hinata: (trying to change subject) Hey i thought you didnt smoke?

Sasuke: Oh.... Work, stress... and now this....

Hinata: (smiling) Well its bad for you....

Sasuke: You only live once right? (trying to smile)

Hinata: ............ I guess.......... Well Sasuke you take care....... dont think of Sakura to much.

Sasuke: Yup...... See you around Hinata.....

Hinata gave a slight bow and walked away. Sasuke took one last drag from his cig, dropped it on the floor and stepped on it. Sasuke stood up put his hands in his hoody pocket and walks a different direction. As Sasuke walked to his westside condo his head turned to look at the street and when a KTS bus went by (Konoha Transit System) He saw a faint girl with pink hair and a boy with blonde hair sitting together on the bus. Sasuke paused and turned his head again.

Sasuke: (to himself) pffft my imagination is getting weird....

Sasuke went inside his condo. As he walked in he is greeted by the security and staff that work in the residence. Sasuke took the elevator to the 20th floor and into room 2010. Sasuke keyed the door and walked in. His condo was Fair good view of Konoha downtown, and you can see Konaha Dome, Konoha Tower, and Lake Leaf one of four great lakes. (LOL looks familiar Toronto if you know what i mean =P) Sasuke locked the door and went strait to the kitchen. He pulled out can of Coke from the fridge and closed the door. As soon as he poped the lid of the can he saw a posted note on the fridge.

Note: Sorry kid, I wont be home for a year.... I have a big buisness deal and i flew to Los Angeles.... Dont be mad but HEY i left you 10k in your Bank account to pay for the internet, tv, and hydro bill and your Christmas and Birthday gift!!! And somthing extra extra for you!!!!!!! Just call my cell if anything. Love Itachi.

Sasuke: (to himself) Itachi.....BAKA......Oh well more money for me (^^)

Sasuke walked to his balcony and looked out in the distance. The cold air touched his pale skin and made his raven hair wave in the moonlight. Sasuke pulled out his pack of smokes and saw that their was only 1 left.

Sasuke: (to himself) Baaa ill buy some tomarrow... (lights cig)

(Downtown Konoha)

Kiba: Hey Hinata!

Hinata: Kiba! (hugs him)

Kiba: Lets go catch that movie before we get late.

Hinata: Sure.

Hinata and Kiba walk into the movie theatre. Sasuke pulls out his cellphone and calls Shikimaru. Sasuke listened in on Shikimaru's waiting ring it was "make love in da club"

Sasuke: ...............

Shikimaru: (picks up) Oi

Sasuke: Yo..........

Shikimaru: Dude what is it? Its 11:30pm almost 12 man. We both got work tomarrow to.

Sasuke: (sigh) Sakura broke up with me.........

Shikimaru: ........... Sorry to hear..... What happened?

Sasuke: Iunno........ She just said This relationship was going on for to long...........

Shikimaru: Give her time dude..... I mean you two always hang together and you two are so god damn lovey dubby all the time..... Its like when you call sick for work or your late and make a ridiculous lame ass excuse I know your out with her..... just give her time she'll come back to you.

Sasuke: Iunno... It's like I'm missing somthing.... I dont know if i can get it back.... I just hope your right..... Thanks dude for the talk....

Shikimaru: Hey Sasuke dont do anything stupid.... Go to sleep and dont think about it. Good Night.

Sasuke: Good Night.

They both hyng up the phone. Sasuke stared out the window into the dead of night.

Sasuke: (himself) BAKA!!! I need another smoke........ Killing myself.......... Well better go to the store.

Sasuke walks out of his condo and goes outside he starts walking in the direction towards downtown.

Thanks for reading! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends???

As Sasuke walked to the 24/7 store to buy more smokes he looked around and remembered all the places where he and Sakura visited. Sasuke frowns and just walks faster to get inside the convinience store. As Sasuke purchased his smokes Hinata and Kiba walk in.

Kiba: (LOL) That was a funny comedy!

Hinata: Yup

Hinata turns her head and sees Sasuke. Sasuke looks at her and Kiba and walks out of the store. The two exchange stares and Sasuke puts a cigarette in his mouth and walks away.

Hinata: ............

Kiba: You know him?

Hinata: ............ (changing subject) Cool they have that energy drink here!

Kiba: Hey my treat! I want to try to!!!!

(on the street)

Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pocket and a lit cig in his mouth. Looking at his watch the time was almost 1am.

Sasuke: ............ (in his head) Hinata.......... Who was that dog faced guy???? LOL........ God! I miss Sakura.....

After 1 month Sasuke was now living the bachelor life no family, and no girlfriend. That whole month Sasuke just worked and worked, and that month he had countless cigarettes that he felt like he was going to die. It was the begining of November the cold air was now taking over Konoha. It was that typical Wednesday morning, Konoha Cafe was about to open and as usual the 4 man team did their routine.

Sasuke: (sigh) Man nothing ever happens here.

Choji: (mopping) ..............

Sasuke: (deep sigh) Choji!!! You Listening to me!

Choji: GEEZ Sasuke what do you want to happen! Its not like ...

As soon as Chouji trailed off Hinata, short raven hair and black framed glasses walks through the door.

Sasuke/Chouji: (0_0)

Sasuke: (in his head) Wow sooooo cutttteeee!

Hinata sits in one of the both tables and stares at the window.

Shino walks in with Shikimaru. As the two walk the notice Hinata. Shino runs to the back kitchen and gets changed to his waiter look but as he looked around Sasuke, Chouji and Shilkimaru are also changing.

Choji: I saw her first!

Sasuke: Go back to mopping!

Shino: Ill take the order!

Shikimaru: Ok guys lets do this fairly since i own this store ill take her order.

Sasuke: LAME your dad owns... Wait!!! Look over there Its you FATHER!

Choji/Shino/Shikimaru turn around.

Sasuke dashes out the kitchen and walks over to Hinata. Hinata looks up and smiles.

Hinata: Sasuke Uchiha working here! (^^)

Sasuke: What brings you here?

Hinata: Iunno guess i want to try that big breakfast..... Need the energy for midterms.

Sasuke: Midterms???

Hinata: Oh ya I go to UofK (University of Konoha)

Sasuke: Nice! Im going to that school next year.

Hinata: REALLY! THATS SO AWSOME!

Sasuke: Yup.

Shikimaru,Chouji and Shino have their eyes twitching, as they watch Sasuke flirt with her.

Shikimaru: Hey Sasuke your not on break get back to work!!!

Sasuke: Ya ya..... ass.... (shaking his head)

Hinata: Hehe

Sasuke: So big breakfast eh... alright coming right up!

Sasuke takes down the order and passes the slip to Shino. Shikimaru sets up the grill and starts to cook it up. Sasuke and Choji help set up the plate and as usual Sasuke grabbing the plate and rushes out to give it to Hinata.

Sasuke: Here you go one big breakfast. (^^)

Hinata: WOW!! Looks good! (^^)

Hinata eats the breakfast so fast that Sasuke was so impressed.

Sasuke: Wait what!?

Hinata: Hehe ya i was really hungry () exams stress me out.

Sasuke: Ill get your bill. (walks to the counter)

Sasuke brings the bill and Hinata pulls out her wallet. As the 4 man team watched Hinata pulls out her platnum credit card. Sasuke takes the card and hands it to Shikimaru to swipe on the card machine. Hinata walks over and pulls out her pen to sign the reciept. As the 4 watched her sign the paper they were impressed of how beautiful her signature was. Then on the coner she wrote somthing else.

Hinata: That was a good breakfast! (^^) I will definatly come by again. (she hands the reciept) Sasuke we should hang somtime. (^^)

Sasuke: Ya for sure.

Shino,Choji, and Shikimaru: (0_0) WHATTTT!!!!!

Hinata: Bye Sasuke. (bows and walks out)

Sasuke takes a look at the receipt. Sasuke sees her number writen on the corner. He imediatly rips it off and jams it in his pocket. Sasuke smiles and hands the paper to Shikimaru to put in the register.

Choji: What did u just rip out?

Shino: ..........

Shikimaru: Ya why did you rip the part of the reciept???

Sasuke: Whats with all these questions!? Cant you all just get back to work???

Choji: Bastard!!!! It was her number wasnt it!!!!

Sasuke: Dont know what your talking about?

Choji: Get him!!!!

The 4 start to wrestle.

alrite done this chapter working on the next one.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting

Author Note:  
Hey all i was gone for almost a month just got back from europe (London, Paris, Rome, Berlin, Amsterdam) LOL now i have a sleeping problem anyways i will try to update regularly and i know theirs people reading this so R&R so i will be inspired to keep going =P hehe anyways enjoy.

(Sasuke's Westside Condo)

(Monday 10AM)

After a good week Sasuke finally got the nerve to text Hinata. He didnt win that 4 man gauntlet over a phone number for nothing. Sasuke was tinkering with his phone.

Sasuke's Text: Hey Hinata!!! Its Sasuke... I was wondering if your free this Friday... I dont got work plus its payday... If your not busy...

Sasuke smiles as he hits the send button. As soon as he was about to hit the shower his phone makes the recieve text sound.

Sasuke: (in his mind) Hmmm that was fast!?

Sasuke picks up his phone and starts to read the text.

Hinata's Text: Hey Sasuke.... Ya that would be great we can have dinner and maybe watch a movie if you want lol just give me a call on that day!

Sasuke smiles then walks towards the shower. The week was going by slowly all Sasuke did was work, work, and work. It was a Wednesday night Sasuke was standing outside his workplace as usual he was having a ciggarette.

Sasuke: (cig in his mouth) ..............

Shino: (walking out of their workplace) Hey Sasuke pass me a cig.

The two start to smoke.

Sasuke: Man work is terrible!!!

Shino: You said it.... Dam why does this place have to be so busy.

Choji: (walking out with the garbage and jumping in the conversation) Ya I know!!!

Sasuke: Do you even know what were talking about???

Choji: No but i was agreeing. (^^)

Shino: (sigh) Anyways.... were all not doing anything tonight how about we go play pool?

Choji: Or we can go clubbing!?

Sasuke/Shino: No!

Choji: What just saying....

Shikimaru yells from his office window.

Shikimaru: Hey you bums! You guys are off! Stop loitering here already and go home!

Sasuke: Hey Shikimaru!

Shikimaru: What!?

Sasuke: KISS MY ASS!

Choji/Shino: LOL

Shikimaru: (Pissed off) Very Cute Sasuke... Dont forget who pays you... Now all of you get out of here you all make me sick.

Sasuke: We love you too Shikimaru!!!

Shikimaru: (sigh) Troublesome.....

Shikimaru closes his window and starts doing his paper work.

Shino: If you guys dont think of anything im going home.

Choji: Ya thats right!!!

Sasuke/Shino: What!?

Choji: We raiding with my guild in World of Warcraft!

Shino: Oh Shit!!! Thats right I forgot Sasuke me and Choji are heading out.

Sasuke: (shaking his head) Sure you guys have fun....

The two give Sasuke their farewell's and leave. Sasuke turns around and heads to a different direction. It was now 10pm, a cold breeze goes by the air. Sasuke wearing a AnF navy blue Shirt, with light blue Levi's jeans, his favorite DC kicks and a Anf white zip up hoodie. He pulls out another cig and lights it.

Sasuke: (in his mind) atleast Im going to hang with Hinata this friday.

Meanwhile....

(Hinata's House downtown)

Hinata was hanging out with Ino one of her best friends. The two were having dinner. Hinata was wearing her black framed glasses, a White AE tanktop, with a black AE hoodie, faded light blue Guess jeans, and navy blue Hollister flip flops. Ino was wearing a white Hollister shirt, acid wash Guess jeans, and white Hollister flip flops. (I know I detail clothing ^^)

Ino: So Hinata who's this Sasuke guy that text you? (looking at Hinata's Iphone)

Hinata: He's a friend we use to work together at the daycare.

Ino: Oh.... How does he look? Oh I know Facebook!!!

Hinata: ............ (sigh) Ino hes okay i guess....

Ino hops on Hinata's Mac book and logs on the internet, she then logs on Hinata's Facebook.

Ino: WOW he's really cute!

Hinata: ........

Ino: Your going out on friday with him right?

Hinata: Ya I told you were just gonna hang out its not what you think.

Ino: (grins) Ya right "hang out."

Hinata: What's that supose to mean?

Ino: Oh nothing.

The two finished eating and Hinata washes the dishes. She then takes her Iphone and calls Sasuke. The phone rang 2 times then Sasuke picks up.

Sasuke: Hello?

Hinata: Hey Sasuke.

Sasuke: Heyz... Whats up?

Hinata: Not much you?

Sasuke: I just finished work and im walking home... Hehe dont feel like taking the KTS today (KTS: Konoha Transit System)

Hinata: Thats awsome!... Anyways for Friday im off school at 4pm just come by UofK (University of Konoha) near the front entrance ill be there.

Sasuke: Sure... I'll be there.

Hinata: Hehe dont be late. (^^) Ok I got to go talk to you later.... Bye

Sasuke: Bye.

The two both hang up their phones. Meanwhile Sasuke was in a happy mood now.

Sasuke: (in his head) Cant wait to see you lol why am I getting so excited ()

Sasuke pulls out another cigarette and smokes. He then looks up at the breezy night air and smiles.

Alright done this chapter working on the next. Plz R&R!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friday! Part 1

Author note: Busy weekend for me () anyways enjoy and R&R ppl!!!! I know your reading this fic!!! LOL

It was that favorite day for anyone who was planning a party, clubbing, drinking, movies, or gaming. The night were u can do anything because the next day you can sleep in! (^^)

(KNB(Konoha Nation Bank) 10AM)

Sasuke was depositng his pay cheque. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black Circa zip up hoodie, light blue slim straight Levi's pants and white Nike air forces.

Sasuke: (in his mind) WOOOOO i got sooooo much cash!!!! ()

Sasuke was now walking down the street he was heading back to his condo to change his cloths and to take a shower. When Sasuke arrived in the front of his door Sakura was standing on the side.

Sakura: ..................

Sasuke: (hands in pocket feeling for keys) ..............

Sakura: Dont say hi anymore?

Sasuke: .............

Sakura: Look I just want to talk?

Sasuke: What's to talk about??? You left, I was depressed, Unhappy, Alone???? There's nothing to talk about...

Sakura: (mad look) Typical Sasuke..... I dont have time for this I just wanted to see how your doing and...

Sasuke: How Im doing??? God Sakura its been a month.... You hurt me!

Sakura: Well Iam sorry Sasuke....

Sasuke: Sorry!? (mad look) ...... Did you even love me?

Sakura: Yes I did Sasuke.... Its just I want to be alone.... Your always there I appreciate that.... Its just I need time for all of this... So Iam truly sorry.

Sasuke: Just go Sakura.....

Sakura: Sasuke..... (she starts to walk)

Sakura walks into the elevator and gives him a sad stare. Sasuke kept his back towards her. Sasuke remembered a sweet moment with Sakura then a tear fell out of Sasuke's left eye. Snapping back to reality he hurried inside his apartment door and shuts it. he then goes into the washroom and takes his shower. After finishing his bath Sasuke goes to his room and picks out from his closet what hes going to wear. After chosing his White T, brown leather jacket, light blue Levi's jeans, and brown Lacoste shoes.

Sasuke: (in his head) This will look nice.... Damit why am I thinking of Sakura.... SHIT!!! I wonder what she wanted to talk about.... ()

Sasuke looked at his watch, it was now 2:00pm.

Sasuke: (in his head) I guess I'll play some COD:World at War online.....

When the clock hit 3pm Sasuke gets up picks up his cigs, wallet lighter, and keys. He heads out his door, locks it and then heads to the elevator. After getting out of his Condo complex he heads down the street and into the KTS station (KTS: Konoha Transit System). He then gets of at St. Gorge station (LOL UofT/st george for those ppl that live in toronto ;) ). Once outside Sasuke pulls out his Marlboro light cigs and lights it. (Ya I smoke Marlboro light ) Sasuke looks at his watch it was almost 4pm, he then starts to prep himself a bit.

(4PM In Front UofK)

Sasuke had his hands in his pocket and grabs his cellphone. Their was a text message from Hinata. Sasuke opens the mail and reads.

Hinata's text: Hey Sasuke!!! LOOK BEHIND U!!!!

Sasuke then turns around seeing Hinata wearin her black rim glasses, dark blue guess jeans, purple tanktop a furry hood TNA winter coat, and black converse sneakers.

Hinata: Hey Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Hi Hinata.

Hinata: So what do you want to eat???

Sasuke: Iunno..... Its up to you?

Hinata: Hmmmmm lets go for Korean food!

Sasuke: Sure! I havnt had that in so long....

Hinata: (^^) Well now your gonna have some with me.

The two start to walk down the street and into Konoha Centre shopping mall to cut through as the restaurant is in the otherside of the mall. Once they got to the other side the two went into Korean Grill House. Sasuke and Hinata got a table near the middle. Sasuke's seat was facing the door while Hinata was sitting infront of him facing towards more of the seating.

Sasuke: (smiles) Well it could be worse.

Hinata: (^^) It's ok the table feels cozy.

The waiter starts to take their order and at the same time:

Sasuke/Hinata: All you can eat! (LOL that what you should order in this place!)

Sasuke: (looking at Hinata) You sure you want that?

Hinata: (looking back at Sasuke) Dont be silly Sasuke! Im soooo hungry!!! () I skipped lunch so this should make up for it. (^^)

Waiter: And what would you like to drink?

Sasuke/Hinata: Lemon icetea.

Sasuke: LOL Hinata.

Hinata: What!?

Sasuke: Both of us say the same thing at the same time.

Hinata: Oh hehe thats strange.

As the two started eating, the two friends catched up on alot of things talking about: after highschool, summer break, friend of a friend, jobs, etc. Hinata notices a guy with red hair giving her a stare. She then notices it was one of her university classmate Gaara. Gaara was wearing a white Hollister shirt, blue Gap faded jeans, red Converse sneakers, and a red gap zip up sweater.

Hinata: Sasuke im just going to say hi to someone. (gets up)

Sasuke: Sure.

Hinata walks over to that table meanwhile Sasuke was cooking a piece of salmon on the grill. 5 mins pass Sasuke was now looking at an empty seat infront of him.  
Sasuke then turns his head around to see were his "friend" went. Hinata was already heading back towards the table.

Hinata: (sits down) Sorry about that my friend was inviting me to work on our project at his house.

Sasuke: Oh i see....

Hinata: (trying to change the subject) So Sasuke have you talked to Sakura?

Sasuke: Um no not really its been a month now I saw her but other then that we didnt talk much....

Hinata: Awww well Sasuke their is alot more girls out there and with those looks your soooooo cutttteee.

Sasuke: LOL cut that out Hinata.

While the two laugh Gaara finishes his meal and gets the check. After paying he walks over to their table.

Gaara: Hey Hinata. (looking at her ignoring Sasuke)

Hinata: Gaara your leaving? Hey this is my friend Sasuke.

Sasuke: (extends his hand) Hi their nice to meet you.

Gaara: (shakes it but still looking at Hinata) Ya sup, anyways Hinata I'll see you on Sunday.

Hinata: Sure Gaara (winks at him) Bye!

Gaara: See ya. (walks out)

Sasuke: ................. (in his head) WHAT THE F_CK WAS THAT!!! PUNK ASS MOTHER F_CKER!!!

Hinata: (giving Sasuke a wierd look) You ok?

Sasuke: (snapping back) Ya im good. (^^)

The two finish eating it was now 7pm.

(Outside Korean Grill House)

Sasuke: WOW Im so full.....

Hinata: LOL come on Sasuke lets walk around.

Sasuke: Sure. (in his head) .......... Man i need to rest.... But it's with her....

The two walked around talking more about the past and realized that they had so much in common......

Alright done this one working on the next hehe keep y'all hanging! R&R ppl i need your input!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friday! Part 2

Hey ppl srry for keepin all of you hangaing anyways enjoy!

(6pm Downtown)

Sasuke and Hinata walked down Dutches street (Queen street for ppl in Toronto lol). This street was known for its fasion, punker/rocker look, good indian food,  
city hall, etc. The two went into some shops browsing for deals. Sasuke picks up a pair of new Converse black shoes with white skulls, while Hinata picked a pair of red with white skulls.

Sasuke: Those shoes look nice! (staring at the pair Hinata picked out)

Hinata: Hehe same with yours! So awsome! (pointing at Sasuke's pair)

The two purchase the shoes and head out the store.

Sasuke: Nice!

Hinata: I know and they were 25% off! How cool is that!

Sasuke: Yup.

Hinata: Hey Sasuke lets rest for a bit... That Korean food making me lazy.

Sasuke: Sure.

The two walk back towards KC (Konoha Centre shopping mall) and to City Hall. The two see a bench infront of the fountain set up. As the two sit almost near each other a small silence comes between them. Sasuke then breaks the silence.

Sasuke: So Hinata how was school?

Hinata: It's fine.... To much work though... Your lucky you get to do whatever you want.

Sasuke: Thats not true. I go to Work.... I go to an empty house.... I dont know Hinata....

Hinata: ....... I know.... Im sorry to hear about your mom and dad.... And i know your brother isnt always there.... But Im here for you!

Sasuke: LOL thanks Hinata....

Hinata: I dont know Sasuke.... Your Different from everyone i ever met... Your funny, your smart, cute.... Hey i want to tell you somthing...

Sasuke: (blushing) Ya what is it?

Hinata: Even though I was going out with Naruto at the time.... I had a crush on you....

Sasuke: Really!?

Hinata: (blushing) Ya.... I mean when we work together at that daycare place i always came early just to see you and even though we worked an hour i always enjoyed your company... Even if you didnt say much....

Sasuke: Hinata.... If I knew you did i wouldnt have went with Sakura...

An awkward silence fill the evening air and the two just stared at the fountain. Even if it was awkward the two didnt say a word. an hour goes by and the two are still sitting in the same spot. It was almost 8pm before they both realized that they just sat there staring at the fountain. Hinata breaks the silence.

Hinata: (changing the subject) So how is your brother?

Sasuke: Well he's okay i guess... He always flies to different cities for meetings... And he usually leaves me a huge load of cash in my account to make me happy.

Hinata: Awwww atleast he cares about your survival!

Sasuke: LOL i wished he was like your dad... I actually miss the fact that my parents or my brother telling me to come home or its late.. I know Im an adult but I actually miss that feeling..

Hinata: Well I wish I was like that but I moved out from my parents place i live in my parents downtown house by myself.

Sasuke: Hmmm your almost like me...

A gentle breeze goes by. The night air was calm and simple. Out of the blue a man with white hair comes by and sees both of them. The man then aproaches them.

Man: Hi there can i trouble you two for a lighter?

Sasuke: Um sure. (hands him his lighter)

Man: (lights smoke) Thank you...

The man was wearing a buisness suit. brown shoes, and his hair was noticable.

Man: Are you two dating?

Sasuke: ??????

Hinata: Were just hanging out.

Man: My name is Jiraya whats yours preety lady?

Hinata: Im Hinata.

Sasuke: Sasuke...

Jiraya: Hey why dont you come to the bar with me (looking at Hinata)

Hinata: Its ok...

Jiraya: My treat! You are very cute!

Hinata: really its okay... (looking at Sasuke)

Sasuke: ........... (getting annoyed)

Jiraya: Come on girl! I'll show you a good time!

Sasuke: PLEASE LEAVE MY GIRLFIREND ALONE!

Jiraya: I thought your just friends!?

Sasuke: (puts his arms around Hinata, Hinata is blushing) Well you thought wrong!

Jiraya: My mistake... Im sorry... (walks away)

After the man leaves Sasuke unitentionally still has his arm around her and pulls her close causing her to blush.

Sasuke: What a Ass!

Hinata: (blushing) I should say your my boyfirend everytime a weirdo would talk to us... LOL

Sasuke: (puts his arm down/blushing) LOL ya for sure!

It was now getting towards 11pm they have stayed outside for so long enjoying each others company.

Hinata: (looking at her Iphone time) Hey Sasuke its getting late we should go home...

Sasuke: Sure.... I'll walk you home?

Hinata: That would be great...

The two start to walk. Hinata only lived in Dungras street (lol Dundas street... Toronto ppl will get it) so it was close by maybe a 15-20 min walk. The two never said a word but they both knew to themselves that they were feeling a calm peace and rather enjoyed each others company even though they didnt talk much.  
Before the knew it they were now standing infront of Hinata's house.

Sasuke: Well Hinata it was nice hanging with you....

Hinata: Yup.... Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ya?

Hinata: I really enjoyed this night! (^^)

Sasuke: Same... We should hang out again... If your not busy....?

Hinata: Sure! I like hanging with you... I dont really like guys who talk to much and are obnoxious....

Sasuke: LOL thank God for that! (wink)

Hinata: Well give me a call or text okay!?

Sasuke: For sure. (^^)

Hinata walks over and Sasuke gives her a hug.

Hinata: Alright BYE!

Sasuke: Bye....

Hinata walks into her house while Sasuke turns around and walks towards one of the streetcar stops near that area. Sasuke pulls out a cig and smokes. He then starts to think to himself.

Sasuke: (in his mind) Wow that was fun.... Hinata...

Sasuke sees a streetcar and puts out his smoke and boards. Hinata throws her coat on the sofa and walks to the sink to get a cup of water. She starts to think to herself.

Hinata: (in her mind) Hmmm does Sasuke like me? I dont know... He's a great guy.... Grrrr ill give him a text!

Sasuke beats her to it and her phone makes the text msg mail sound. Hinata sees it and reads.

Sasuke text: Gnite Hinata! It was a fun day!

Hinata texts him back.

As Sasuke was listening to his cellphone mp3 his song gets cut off for a recieve text msg. He then reads it.

Hinata Text: LOL I likee spending time with you toO! Gnite and Mwah!

Sasuke: (in his head) LOL is she for real!?

Done this Chapter working on the next one ^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Bummer....

Hey all TY for the R&R's plz keep it up (^^). Anyways this is now the starting of the drama... LOL this is what happened to me when I saw somthing.... Not being Emo or anything but this is what i felt when this event happened.... anyways enjoy!

Two weeks have past. Sasuke and Hinata were becoming really close friends now. Atleast once or twice a day of those two weeks, the two would always text or call each other and talk about the randomness that happens to them. But this was now going to change.... It was now the month of December one of those months were you go Christmas shopping or getting ready for Christmas parties. Sakura was still in Sasuke's mind but he was now also thinking of Hinata. In some wierd way even though Sasuke still loved Sakura they were on a break from each other he started to feel these wierd feelings towards Hinata.

Season: Winter

(December/Cold/Snow)

Sasuke was wearing a black bomber jacket with a furry hood, black muscle t-shirt, Dark blue slim Levi's jeans and black Chuck Taylor's. He was heading towards work. The day was breezy no signs of snow but it was one of those days which were a snowy day might start. Sasuke as usual was holding a cig taking a puff outside Konoha Cafe. Shikimaru was walking down the street getting his keys ready to open the workplace.

Sasuke: Good monrning dude.

Shikimaru: What's up man.... (keying the front door) LOL early today eh?

Sasuke: Ya got nothing better to do.

Shikimar: (^^) Well its gonna be busy today with people walking around shopping so if you want you can stay overtime?

Sasuke: Ya sure unless my "friend" wants to hang out.

Shikimaru: Dude I thought it was Bro's before Hoe's?

Sasuke: LOL that rule only applies sometimes.

Shikimaru: Whatever traitor! Get inside and help me with the opening stuff.... Troublesome.....

The two walk in and 5 minutes later Shino and Choji walki in.

Shino/Choji: Good morning guys!

Shikimaru: (counting the register) Hurry your asses and help Sasuke with the prep.

Shino: Wow already you bark orders!?

Choji: Ya we just got here?

Shikimaru: Are you all deaf? I said move your asses!

Shino/Choji: YES SIR! Admiral JackAss....

Shikimaru: (sigh) DONT FORGET WHO"S PAYING YOUR SMART MOUTHS!

Sasuke: LOL

The four man team as usual gets ready for the day and Shikimaru was right it was going to be a busy day. The breakfast line up was terrible, the 4 of them hustled up and kept the orders going. Sasuke was now thinking to himself.

Sasuke: (in his mind) I wonder what's Hinata up to.

Hinata was in class she was staring out the window of her anthropology class. She was wearing her red Chuck Taylors, dark blue Guess jeans, a AnF white shirt,  
and her TNA black jacket was resting on her chair.

Hinata: (sigh/in her mind) So much work to do..... and exams.... maybe I should avoid Sasuke for awhile so I can focus on work....

It was now 5pm Konoha cafe was dead. The next rush was expected to be at 6:30pm to 8pm before they close. Sasuke was on break siting on a milk crate and having a smoke while holding his phone. Sasuke was looking at the already dark sky.

Sasuke: (in his mind) Wow it's dark already man.... (phone gets a text sound)

Sasuke looks at his phone and starts to read.

Sasuke: (in his mind) Oh it's from Hinata.....

Hinata's text: Hey Sasuke... Im going to be busy for awhile beacuse of exams.... We can see each other after... Just to much work and stuff.... Hope your not mad...

Sasuke texts back to her.

Hinata was going to her locker to put away some stuff she gets a msg sound.

Hinata: (hmmmm) ...........

Sasuke's Text: It's ok Hinata... If your busy I dont want to get into your way... Do your best!!!!

Hinata puts away her phone and after gettin her stuff she leaves. It was now 9pm Sasuke was off work standing outside with Shino having a smoke.

Shino: (cig in mouth) Glad that's over....

Sasuke: Yup.... (blows smoke)

Shino: Dam its cold tonight....

Choji walks out of the store.

Choji: Grrrrrrr its freezing out here! (shaking) Pass me a smoke?

Sasuke tosses him his cigarette pack. Shikimaru also steps out and locks the store door.

Shikimaru: Toss me one too? (Choji gives him one)

Sasuke: Well its one of those nights! Whats the game plan?

Shino: Lets go play pool?

Sasuke: That sounds good. Choji, Shikimaru you down?

Both: Sure...

The 4 of them headed out, Shino was wearing a black leather jacket, black Levi's jeans, checkered black/white Vann's and a black muscle t. Shikimaru was wearing a black bubble jacket, white muscle t, faded blue Levi's jeans, and white Chuck Taylor's. Choji was wearing a black Quicksilver hoddie, white t, dark blue Levi's pants, and plain black Vann's. (I know the clothing!!!) As the 4 walked Sasuke decides to call Hinata.

Sasuke: (on the phone) ............ (ring, ring)

Hinata picks up.

Hinata: Hello?

Sasuke: Sup.

Hinata: Hey Sasuke... What's up?

Sasuke: Not much.... Just gonna hang with the guys...

Hinata: Hehe thats cool... Hey Sasuke Im kind of busy right now... Doing my project....

Sasuke: Oh....Sorry for bothering you....

Hinata: Its ok... Anyways talk to you later... Bye.

Sasuke: Bye... (both hang up Sasuke was starting to think) Sigh.... Why did I call her....

The 4 arrive at a place called The Celler Billards. The four of them get a table and order a pitcher of beer.

Sasuke: Alright will do 9 ball, winner stays on alright?

All: Ok...

The first match was Sasuke and Choji. Shikimaru decided to play last because he was to pro. (LOL) It was now 10:30pm Sasuke decides to text Hinata to see how she was doing. Hinata Text's back real fast. Sasuke was now staring at his phone.

Hinata's text: Hey my project is going good... still busy... LOL TTYL Sasuke....

It was now 10:45pm Sasuke calls a smoke break. The 4 go outside in their T's even though it was freezing cold.

Sasuke: (lighting his smoke) Man Shikimaru.... Your too dam good.

Shikimaru: (LOL) You know why Im good?

Sasuke: Why? To much practice?

Shikimaru: No.... Beacuse you suck ass!

Shino/Choji: OWNED!!!

Sasuke: You Ass....

As the others laugh Sasuke notice someone walking on the sidewalk it was kind of dark to notice who it was but it was a guy and a girl. As Sasuke paused with the corner of his eye he noticed the guy had red hair, black jacket, blue jeans and red sneakers. While the girl he was walking with had black frame glasses, short hair, black skirt, long black jacket and brown boots. He also noted in his mind that they look like someone.... As he tilted his head to look the girl looked at him and had a surprise look to her face, but she continued to walk on. As Shino was explaining somthing, Shikimaru noticed that Sasuke's attention was gone and out of the blue Sasuke punched the brick wall of the building.

Sasuke: (mad look) ..............

Shino: Ummmm OK?

Choji: What the? Um Sasuke your bleeding?

Shikimaru: ...............

Sasuke didnt say a word.

Sasuke: (in his mind) ...... Hinata!?

Alright done this chapter thanks for reading... Review ppl! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Long Night

Hey all sorry for the lateness... So busy lately... anyways enjoy! Let the drama unfold!!! LOL

(Sasuke's Condo Apartment)

Sasuke arrived home with an angry look on his face. He was thinking to much about the event that was in question.  
He pulls out a smoke and lights it. Taking heavy draws and sighing.

Sasuke: (in his mind) WTF.... Hinata.... Studying my ass... (looks at the clock in his condo) 12:15am.

Sasuke sits down on his laptop and logs on MSN Messenger. He skimmed down the friends list and saw Hinata was online.

Sasuke: (in his mind) Heh home already.... whatever.... (logs out then looks at his Facebook account)

He notices that Hinata's status says "cant sleep." Sasuke then updats his status to: "..........." He then logs off and stares at a blank screen. Not a minute to soon he pulls out another smoke and lights it.

Sasuke: (in his mind) F_ck! Iam killing myself.... (puffs smoke) Bah!!!! Why am I like this! Im not even in a relationship with her.... Why does my heart ach... Shes just a friend right!?

Sasuke takes another draw from his smoke and sighs a heavy sigh. He turns to the clock and it was now 1:28am.

Sasuke: (in his mind) I need a nap.... My brain is scrambled....

Sasuke puts out his smoke and falls asleep on his desk. Meanwhile Hinata was trying to read her notes.

(Hinata's House)

Hinata: (in her mind) ............ So tired...... (looks at her Iphone clock) Hmmm already 2am.... Errrrr why am I thinking about Sasuke....

Hinata puts down her notes and looks at her Macbook. After realizing that she was looking at a blank screen she puts her head down.

Hinata: (in her mind) I cant even do my work... It's late... Sa...su..ke......

Without realizing it she fell asleep. The night was a breezy night the cold December air rushed in bringing in a light snowfall. Hinata woke up at 6:36am she decided to text Sasuke. Sasuke was awake at around 3:58am with little sleep and just staring at nothing he was fully awake. Looking at the time he noticed it was 6:40am.

Sasuke: (in his head) ..... Wow..... That was the worse sleep ever! (looks at his pack of smokes and pulls one out)  
Whatever! I'll just avoid her for awhile....

Sasuke's phone makes a text msg sound. Sasuke looks over and seeing Hinata's sent him a text he opens it.

Hinata's Text: You awake?

Sasuke calls her. 2 rings.

Hinata: (picks up) Hello?

Sasuke: Um you text?

Hinata: Hey sorry for bothering you so early.

Sasuke: Whats wrong?

Hinata: Hey can we meet right now?

Sasuke: Ummm sure? Whats this about?

Hinata: Do you want to walk me to school?

Sasuke: .............

Hinata: ????

Sasuke: Sure whatever... I'll meet you at Dungras station....

Hinata: sure.... Alright bye.

Sasuke: Bye..

They both hang up.

Sasuke: (in his head) I just said to myself I'll avoid her!!!! WTF OMG =/!!!!!

After Sasuke finished swearing at himself he took a quick shower and dressed up real fast. He headed out to the KTS(Konoha Transit System) bus stop and waited after 5 minutes the bus arrives. He gets on and after 7 minutes he arrived at Dungras Station. It was now 7:25am. Hinata was standing near a phone booth looking at the ground. Sasuke approaches her.

Sasuke: ........ Hey?

Hinata: (looking up she had heavy bags on her eyes) Hey Sasuke....

Sasuke: You ok?

Hinata: Im fine just so tired.... You look tired yourself?

Sasuke: ........... I'll walk you to school.....

Hinata: Sure......

The two walked side by side but this felt different. The two didnt talk at all just a long silence as the two walked. Sasuke pulls out a smoke and lights it. Hinata makes a worried face while she looks at him. Hinata then decides to break the silence.

Hinata: Sasuke?

Sasuke: ya?

Hinata: Why are you so nice to me?

Sasuke: What does that mean?

Hinata: Do you like me?

Sasuke: ........... (puts out his smoke) yes......

Hinata: (sigh) Sasuke.... I like you to.... But I want to be just friends with you....

Sasuke: Hinata... Fine I'll admit it! (raising his voice) You come back to my life... You tell me im different.  
and im special to you!?

Hinata: (raising her voice) Sasuke I'm sorry I lead you on but I just want to be you friend!

Sasuke: ....... Hinata Im in love with you....

Hinata: Sasuke.... I cant.... I'm not that type of girl that you think....

Sasuke: Hinata.... your pretty, smart, funny, what more can I say...

Hinata: Sasuke your a great guy... Your awsome... I think there is a better girl out there for you...

Sasuke: Then give me a chance.... I know this is out of the blue and I just randomly said the L Word (love)  
but the pass month you been in my mind the whole time....

Hinata: Sasuke... I like spending time with different guys...

Sasuke: ............

Hinata: Im the asshole type girl.... "the devil" ......

Sasuke: Oh so you just randomly use them!? Like a player....

Hinata: Sasuke your the only guy that Iam so close too... We can talk, hang out, whatever.... I just want us to be best friends / special friends....

Sasuke: Oh so thats why I saw you last night.

Hinata: ..............

Sasuke: (yelling) You dont have to lie to me... If your going out just f_cking say it!

Hinata: Sasuke.... (about to cry) I dont want to hurt you or lose you...

Sasuke: Hurt me!? You kidding me! Why me!!! Huh!? Why cant I just be with you... give me a chance!?

Hinata: (tearing/yelling) If I gave you a chance what after... How long will it take for us before we stop loving each other!?

Sasuke: Alright..... (calming down) I'll ask you this once... Do you need me around or no?.... If no I'll go.... you wont see me again...

Hinata: Sasuke dont do this..... (tearing)

Sasuke: Just answer the f_cking question!

Hinata: Sasuke I need you... If you want I'll go.....

Sasuke: I dont want you to go....

Hinata: Sasuke.... come here...

Sasuke walks over to her.

Hinata: Please Sasuke.... I'll be here for you forever.... When ever you need to talk, a shoulder, a friend,  
even to hang with at anytime I'll be here....

Sasuke: (tunrs around) Hinata just go.... I confess my feelings, I did everything.... Go to that red hair asshole "friend"... You know he's just using you... and your dog faced "friend" ...... So let me ask you this.... Why does the nice guy get sh!t and the asshole guys always get the girls?

Hinata: Sasuke.....

Sasuke: You know what dont answer it... I already know the answer.... (pulls out a smoke and lights it) Just give me some time.... Do what you want it's your life... I have no say... If you want to be friends that's fine...

Hinata walks over and hugs him from behind. Sasuke pauses and drops his cigarette....

Sasuke: ........ I'll wait for you............

Hinata: (looks up and frowns) Dont Sasuke..... I want things to go back to normal.... Like before all of this.

Sasuke: It's ok... If I have to wait for you till the end of time I will..... Thats how special you are to me.  
(starts to walk away)

Hinata: Sasuke.....

Sasuke tilts his head to look at her from the side as he walked forward.

Sasuke: I Love you Hinata.....

Hinata turns the other way and clearing her tears away she walked towards her school. It was now 8am and another cold winter day begins....

Done this chapter please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Few Days... Part 1

Hey guys! ty hinata2233 for your support =P anyways enjoy.

(Hinata's House)

2 days pass by with everything looking normal. But in the inside Hinata was hurting. Sasuke ment so much to her but in the past few days no calls, no text, no hi's or hello's. Hinata was feeling upset. Hinata looked at a old photo of Sasuke and herself at the daycare. She told herself she was strong and that she didnt need him, but that was an epic fail beacuse she new she liked Sasuke. It was almost time for the holidays and with UofK (University of Konoha) was done with exams and the winter break was about to begin. Hinata was dressed in her slim fit Levi's dark blue jeans, white Chuck Taylor's, a black tanktop, and a white tight hoodie. She was staring out her room window. There was a light snowfall outside. Sighing her cellphone makes a a text message sound.

Hinata: (in her mind) Sasuke!

But she was wrong it was Ino seeing how she was doing.

Ino's Text: Hey girl!? Whatcha been up to??? U havnt talked to me for a while.... =( call me!!!! =P

Hinata: smiles and text's her back.

Hinata's Text: Sorry Ino... Just sufferin the blues.... Im ok.... i'll ttyl....

Hinata frowns and tosses her phone at her bed. She puts her head down but then her phone rings. She rushes over to see who it was and it was Kiba. Hinata picks up.

Kiba: Hello?

Hinata: Hey...

Kiba: Hey you how are you?

Hinata: Im good/depressed....

Kiba: Awww whats wrong?

Hinata: I dont want to talk about it....

Kiba: Oh alright then... Hey you wanna watch a movie?

Hinata: Today?

Kiba: Yup!

Hinata: I dont know....

Kiba: Cmon! Exams are over and we both got nothing to do so how about it?

Hinata: ...... Alright but Im going to ask Ino to come along is that ok?

Kiba: Sure! I dont mind! And after we can have dinner!

Hinata: Sounds good....

Kiba: I'll pick you up at 7pm ok?

Hinata: Sure.

Kiba: Cool! Alright Bye!

Hinata: Bye.

The two hang up. Hinata then decides to call Ino.

Ino: Hello?

Hinata: Hey.

Ino: Hey girl... Was worried about you...

Hinata: Im ok... It's just this whole Sasuke thing...

Ino: Why what happened?

Hinata: He confess to me....

Ino: AND???

Hinata: I turned him down....

Ino: WHAT! WHY? He's soooo cute!

Hinata: I dont know.... He's a great guy but to be honest i really dont know.... I just want him to be my friend.

Ino: Well I dont know.... Avoid him then?

Hinata: I think that's what he's doing right now to me....

Ino: Well then... I dont know him like you do but I say then contact him?

Hinata: I dont know... I think I'll leave him alone for now...

Ino: I guess that works? Whatever lets hang out tonight?

Hinata: Oh ya I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang with me and Kiba at the movies?

Ino: Im doing late night work at my mom's flowershop.... If you want we can hang in the weekend?

Hinata: Sounds good... To bad you cant come tonight.... Alright Talk to you later... Bye.

Ino: Take care... Dont think to much... Bye.

The two hang up then Hinata text's Kiba that it was only goin to be them two. Meanwhile Sasuke was at work looking at his cellphone. As usual he was on break and having a smoke. Shikimaru walks towards him.

Shikimaru: Hey pass me a smoke? (Sasuke gives him one) Thanks man. (lights it)

Sasuke: Just another boring day....

Shikimaru: What's wrong with you?

Sasuke: You remember that girl?

Shikimaru: Who?

Sasuke: Hinata.

Shikimaru: Oh that hot girl who was flirting with you like crazy a month back.

Sasuke: Ya.... I think Im in love with her...

Shikimaru: (0_0) Wait! What!?

Sasuke: I been seeing her and hanging with her for awhile...

Shikimaru: You serious?

Sasuke: If I wasnt serious I wouldnt be telling you... Jeez man.

Shikimaru: Wait! What about Sakura?

Sasuke: I dont know.... I still have feelings for Sakura.... But the days that go by without her Iam slowy forgeting...

Shikimaru: So Hinata didnt except you?

Sasuke: Wait! What? How do you know?

Shikimaru: Sasuke we known each other for a long time and if you were dating her I would be the first person to know beacuse you blab all your sh!t to me...

Sasuke: I guess your right...

Shikimaru: In any case just forget this Hinata... I know it's hard but I suggest you go back to Sakura... You and her been together for 3 years so dont ruin that right? I know shes taking a break from you but you should give Sakura a call and hang out. OK?

Sasuke: Ya I should do that.

Shikimaru: Anyways Breaks Up! Get your Ass in there!

Sasuke: Aye.... Commander Jackass..... (puts out his smoke)

ShikimarU: Oh ya your off early today... I send you home at 6pm and dont forget to call Sakura you Ass...

Sasuke makes a quick phone call. He dails Sakura's number. Sakura picks up after 2 rings.

Sakura: Hello?

Sasuke: Heyz.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke...

Sasuke: You free later?

Sakura: Im off work at 7pm....

Sasuke: Hey you want to watch a movie with me tonight?

Sakura: Sure I guess... Why all of a sudden?

Sasuke: Iunno.... I miss you....

Sakura: Oh your so sweet... Sasuke I miss you to... but i still want to be alone for awhile....

Sasuke: It's ok I just want to hang...

Sakura: Then its a date then... I'll see you later... Bye.

Sasuke: Bye.

After talking Sasuke hurries back to work. That night Sasuke was getting ready to see Sakura it was 7pm. Sasuke was standing outside Sakura's workplace. Sasuke was wearing a plain white t shirt, slim levi's dark blue jeans,  
white converse low cut Chuck Taylors and his black bomber jacket. When Sakura approached him she wore a white tight shirt, blue slim levi's jeans, pink Chuck Taylors, and a navy blue Hollister bomber jacket.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sakura.

the two catched up on alot of stuff but Sasuke didnt mention Hinata at all. The two went to the local movie theatre which was also the biggest in Konoha. The theatre was called Konoha Bank Theatre (Scotia Bank Theatre its the one in Toronto that everyone goes to =P). Hinata was walking with Kiba to the same theatre not knowing that Sasuke and Sakura were thier. The four of them bought tickets to go see The Watchmen. Sasuke was sitting in the middle section of the theatre while Hinata choose the top back. Sasuke excuses himself to go to the restroom. At the same time Hinata excused herself to go to the ladies room. The theatre was a little dim so you couldnt tell from all the people sitting and moving around. As Sasuke walked out of theatre A he noticed his left shoe was untied. Bending over he ties his shoe. Hinata was looking at her Iphone and failed to notice Sasuke bent over. She bumps him by accident.

Hinata: Im so sorry..... (looks at the person)

Sasuke: ............. (turns around and starts to walk)

Hinata: Sasuke? (staring at him)

Sasuke: ............. (keeps walking)

Hinata runs up to him and stands before him.

Hinata: You dont say hi?

Sasuke: Ok.... Hi!?

Hinata: Sasuke.....

Sasuke: Look Hinata if your here to watch a movie I dont care ok? You can do whatever you like....

Hinata: Sasuke..... Why are you doing this?

Sasuke: Why!? I told you I am in love with you..... You think this is going to be the same!? I want to be your friend bullsh!t ok.... I gave this another thought just leave me alone! You hang out with different guys so what! I dont care if you sleep with them to... just leave me alone...

Kiba walks out.

Kiba: Hey Hinata I thought you wanted some popcorn so....

Sasuke looks at Kiba.

Kiba: Hello my name is Kiba (extends his hand)

Sasuke: Who gives a sh!t..... (walks away)

Kiba: Hey buddy what the hell was that?

Sasuke: (turns to look) Im not your buddy so get lost!

Hinata stops Kiba who was going to walk up to Sasuke.

Kiba: Who was that?

Hinata: ............ Kiba I think Im in love with him..... (starting to cry)

Kiba: Who that asshole?

Hinata: I dont know.... I just want to be his friend..... But this is the first time that someone is so close to me that it hurts my heart if I see him hurt or mad.... Beacuse of me....

Kiba: Its ok.... (hugs her)

Hinata: Im going home.... I cant deal with this right now.... Im sorry Kiba....

Kiba: Dont worry about it.... Hey I'll walk you home...

The two go out the theatre and head down the street. Meanwhile Sasuke went back to his seat at the theatre.

Sakura: (whispering) What took you so long? You almost missed the trailers.

Sasuke: Line up.... anyway lets enjoy this.

Alright guys done this chapter working on part 2! Thanks for reading plz review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Few Days... Part 2

Hey all! Its been busy week yet again for me anyways here's part 2! Enjoy!

(Sasuke's Condo 7pm)

Another few days goes by since the movie theatre incident. Sasuke was at home playing Resident Evil 5 on his PS3. After a few hours goes by Sasuke dropped the controller and looked at his cellphone.

Sasuke: (to himself) A few days without talking to Hinata has made me change.... Maybe Iam forgetting her.... Do I even need her?

Sasuke tosses his phone at his bed and walks over to his computer. He moves the mouse and after the screen saver goes away he logged on MSN messenger. He looks through his list and notices that Hinata was online but her statis was on busy. Sasuke turns away and logs out. He didnt want to risk randomly talking to her. Hinata in the other hand was keeping herself busy. She started working out in the mornings, bought a PS3 for blueray's and gaming (=P), doing her projects/essays/assignments, and hanging out with people. Hinata was now forgetting Sasuke, but for some odd reason as much as she wants to forget their was this wierd feeling that she wanted to see him.

Hinata: (to herself) Why cant I shake these feelings.... Sasuke.... Do I even need him?

Hinata looks at the clock it was now 9pm a friday night with nothing to do. Winter break sure did suck because everyone was getting to busy beacuse of christmas. Hinata picked up her Iphone and by random pressed Sasuke's number by accident. Sasuke was sitting down on a chair facing towards his Sony HD Bravia "52" inch TV. He turns on his PS3 again and switches the game from RE5 he pops in Killzone 2.

Sasuke: (in his head) The online matches will cheer me up need to get those achievments!!!

Sasuke's cellphone rings he puts the controller down and walks over to his cellphone which was on his bed. He saw that it was Hinata calling. He picks up the phone and answers. Hinata didnt notice that she dialed his number by accident so when Sasuke answered all you can hear was backround noise so Sasuke shouted "Hello." Hinata noticed a hello sound coming from her phone so she looks at it she then realized that she called him by accident so she answers anyway.

Hinata: Hello?

Sasuke: Heyz... Yes?

Hinata: Oh sorry Sasuke... I dailed your number by accident...

Sasuke: Oh.... alright bye.....

Hinata: Bye....

The two hang up and Sasuke sits back on his chair and starts to play Killzone 2 online. Hinata sits infront of her TV and turns on her PS3. She decided to watch a chick flick blueray movie on it.

(11pm)

Sasuke was outside his balcony having a smoke. After a few hours of kicking ass online he takes a break. Sasuke took deep draws from his cig to calm himself. Sasuke couldnt stop thinking of her, even though his date with Sakura a few days back went good. Nothing unusual or random happened while he was with Sakura. Hinata was done her movie. She turns off her PS3 and walks upstairs to her room. After changing to her night PJ's she looks out her window. She noticed that she can see Sasuke's condo her house was facing it but obviously it was to far into the west but looking closley you can make out an image on the 20th floor balcony of a small shadow holding a cigarette. Hinata out of the blue takes her Iphone and calls him. Sasuke didnt care of the cold even if their was a winter storm he still would go out for a smoke.  
His cellphone rings so he looks at who is calling that late. He looks at the phone and it said Hinata. Sasuke imidiatley picks up.

Sasuke: Hello?

Hinata: Hey.....

Sasuke: Hey....

The two didnt say a word after a few seconds of listening to each others breath Hinata decided to talk.

Hinata: How are you?

Sasuke: Im good.... You?

Hinata: Im fine.... Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ya?

Hinata: Im sorry.....

Sasuke: For?

Hinata: Leading you on....

Sasuke: Oh....

Hinata: I just want us to be friends and not be wired towards each other....

Sasuke: Listen Hinata.... Like I said I'll wait for you...

Hinata: Dont.... Please Sasuke dont wait for me....

Sasuke: Why?

Hinata: We are both still young...

Sasuke: Dont give me that crap again.... I said I'll wait for you end of this discussion....

Hinata: Sasuke.....

Sasuke: Hinata.... I love you..... I dont know! I just dont know..... Ill do anything for you.... I just dont understand why the hell this is so complicated...

Hinata: Sasuke..... Alright I admit it I am in love with you..... Okay you happy! But I just cant.....

Sasuke: What do you mean you cant?

Hinata: I just cant.... Please I'll ask you again please just drop this.... I just want to be friends....

Sasuke: (getting mad) Friends!? You know what fine I'll go.... just delete me from Facebook, MSN, and my number you obviously dont need me so I'll just go...

Hinata: I do need you....

Sasuke: Huh?

Hinata: (sobing) Those past few months we hung out ment alot to me... Your the reason why Im still here....

Sasuke: Then what do you want me to do.

Hinata: Lets just try to be friends for now.

Sasuke: I'll try...

Hinata: (smiling) Thank you.... You mean alot to me Sasuke...

Sasuke: ........... Go dry those tears get some sleep.... I dont want you to blame me if your tired the next day....

Hinata: Thank you.... Good night Sasuke....

Sasuke: Good night...

The two both hang up. Hinata wipes her face and walks toward her bed. After settling in she closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Sasuke on the other hand puts out his smoke and goes inside. He then sits down on his laptop and checks his mail. He had one new message it was from Itachi. Sasuke opens it and reads it.

Itachi's message: Hey Sasuke! How's my little bro doing? Dude check this out Ive been offered a full-time placement here in Bank of Konaha Los Angeles and if you want to leave that dump and move out here with me just say it!!!! I will get you a first class ticket out of that hell hole!!!! LOL It's up to you though..... If you decide to stay there I will visit you okay? Dont worry everything overthere is already paid for for another 5 years! If you feel like leaving just call me on my cell anytime ok? Love Itachi.

Sasuke closed his message box, turned off his laptop, and headed back to the balcony.

Sasuke: (thinking and lighting his smoke) Leave this place or stay.... Hinata.....

Alright done this chapter working on the next keep up reviews!!!! And sorry for the lateness! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Month

Sorry been busy again this week. To much randoms.... Anyways enjoy and review!

One month has passed since the incidents that occured during the winter holidays it was now the last week of January. More and more the two friends have not seen each other making their relationship forgotten. Sasuke has taken a leave from work becoming secluted and isolated from his group. He was now having more of a hard time dealing with his life. Itachi's letter a promise of a better life in LA has made Sasuke wonder about his future. Hinata on the other hand was busy. It was now her secound semester at UofK and for her Sasuke was becoming a sweet memory. Hinata was more outgoin making new friends, going out, partying,  
shopping you can name it. While Sasuke was just becoming a shadow of his former self.

(Sasuke's Condo)

Sasuke: (having a smoke and thinking) Hinata.....

Sasuke looks out the window it was 6pm. The sun was slowly setting and his dark raven hair covered his face leaving a expression less look. As Sasuke positioned himself on a chair he picked up his PS3 contoller and began playing RE5. Hinata was sitting in a restaurent near Sasuke's area eating with her friend Ino. It was the best Shawarma place in town and they were craving it!(LOL) The two started to talk.

Ino: How's everything girl? (taking a bite of her food)

Hinata: School is terrible! ()

Ino: (LOL) Well it's all good! Keep it up!

Hinata: ........... Ya.....

Ino: Hows Sasuke?

Hinata: ............. (puts down her fork)

Ino: (?) Umm ok?

Hinata: Ino..... To be honest I dont know.... He hasnt contacted me, no text, no msn, no nothing.... His Facebook account looks inactive and when i walk by his workplace somtimes when im in the area, I look in but I dont see him....

Ino: You think something happened to him?

Hinata: I dont know..... Maybe..... But Iam to scared to see him.... It's like I think im responsible for all of this.... I lead him on, and I rejected him...

Ino: ...... I see....

Hinata: I hope wherever he is I want to tell him how sorry I am.... I want him to be the best he can be.... And I will always be by his side.... I never got to tell him.... He's the best dam thing that ever happened to me.... (starts to tear)

Ino: It's ok....

Ino tries to comfort her friend. Outside the store Ino looks out the window and notices someone across the street. It was Sasuke.

Ino: Hinata! Its Sasuke!

Hinata: Huh!? (she looks outside)

Sasuke had his left hand in his pocket while the other is holding a cigarrette. Sasuke was wearing a white T, black scarf, dark blue jeans, his chuck's and a black bomber jacket. His face was pale, his eyes squinted, and heavy bags under them. Sasuke was taking a break from gaming and he noticed that he was also getting sick. He hasnt eaten much or gone outside and now he caught a flu like condition. He was heading towards a pharmacy.

(back in the Shawarma place)

Ino: Hey go there and talk to him!?

Hinata: I cant..... Look at him he's so miserable..... He's like an injured puppy..... I cant it might make him upset even more.....

Ino: Just try! go over and talk to him! I'll watch you from here.

Hinata: .............

Hinata managed to get her senses and she stormed out the place to catch up to Sasuke. Sasuke was about to enter the store when her heard someone running up to him.  
He turns around.

Sasuke: ............ (turns back around)

Hinata: Hey......

Sasuke: (turns back to look) .............. Hi........ (tosses his smoke)

Hinata: Sasuke..... (walks closer to him)

She notices his face was exhausted and his eyes were starting to glaze over.

Hinata: Whats wrong? (worried look) Are you ok?

Sasuke: Im...... Fine...... *cough* Just getting some medicine *cough* you?

Hinata: Im good.... Its cold lets walk in.

The two go inside, Sasuke was slowly losing his focus.

Hinata: You look bad.... What are you looking for?

Sasuke: I..... *cough, cough, cough* need that flu.....

Hinata looks for it and finds it.

Hinata: I got it! (looks over) Sasuke!

Sasuke was sitting on the floor.

Sasuke: Hinata..... Its so cold...... *cough* My body is..... in so much.... pain.....

Hinata: trying to pick him up. You shouldnt smoke when your (takes his pack of smokes and puts it in a garbage can) sick.

Sasuke: Sorry...... *cough* (passes out)

Hinata: SASUKE!!!!!

Hinata and Ino call a cab and carry Sasuke to his condo Hinata took his keys from his pocket and asked the staff in the building to help her which they did.  
When she got to his door she opened it and rested him on his bed.

Ino: You think we should call 911?

Hinata: No he's ok... He's breathing and I think he's just exhuasted.

Ino: Ok.... I hope your right.... Anyway I'll leave you two alone. The staff and Ino leave leaving the two alone. Hinata cleaned some of the mess in Sasuke's condo being careful of his belongings. Sasuke wakes up.

Hinata: (walking over to him) Sasuke!

Sasuke: How did I end up here.... I thought I *cough* was in the pharmacy? (looking around)

Hinata: (hugs him) You scared me!

Sasuke: Huh? *cough*

Hinata: Im not leaving until you get better.....

Sasuke: Um school? *cough* You dont have to do this.... *cough*

Hinata: Its ok.....

Sasuke: Hinata.... Why are you here? *cough* We havn't seen each other for *cough* a month and....

Hinata: Your very important to me!

Sasuke: (looks away) ..........

Hinata: Sasuke I need you!

Sasuke looks at her.

Hinata: Im sorry for everything!

Sasuke: ......... Don't worry about it.....

The two hug each other.

Hinata: Sasuke get some rest.... I'll be here by your side..... (gives him a glass of water and the medicine)

Sasuke: *cough* Thank you......

Sasuke closes his eyes and rest's himself. Hinata bumps Sasuke's desk by accident as she was going to put the glass away. His laptop turns on to the message screen and she see's Itachi's letter. After reading it Hinata look's over at Sasuke.

Hinata: (in her head) Is he leaving? ........ If he was he would have done it awhile ago.... Dont think about this type of stuff..... I just want him to get better......

Hinata sits on the sofa and takes a nap. It was 9pm Hinata's Iphone makes a small sound. Hinata was awoken and looks at it. She was getting a call from her friend Gara. She turns off her phone and tosses it away.

Hinata: (in her head) Sasuke is more important.

She then notices a picture of Sakura and Sasuke near the flat screen TV. As she stood up to look at it. Someone knocks at the door. Then a girl's voice could be heard.

Sakura: Hey Sasuke you in there? The condo staff contacted me and said you were sick so I made this for you!

Hinata was hesitant to to open it but as soon as she touched the door knob, Sasuke was standing behind her.

Sasuke: *cough* Just leave it there Saskura *cough* I dont want to get you sick.... Im ok. *cough*

Sakura: You sure? Alright I'm heading home hope you feel better and call me so we can hang out alright?

Sasuke: Sure! *cough* Bye!

Sakura: Bye!

Sakura leaves and Sasuke opens the door to see a bowl of soup, and some more medicine. Sasuke closes the door and puts the soup in the fridge and leaves the medicine on his table.

Hinata: Sasuke.... Do you want me to leave?

Sasuke: If you want.... But *cough* I would like you to stay.... I just dont *cough* want to get you sick.

Hinata: Me.... I never get sick.... (^^)

Sasuke takes off his shirt and hops back to his bed.

Sasuke: Hey Hinata if you want to sleep you can sleep on the sofa. *cough*

Hinata: Is it ok if I sleep beside you....

Sasuke: Um..... *cough* sure I guess but dont blame me if you *cough* get sick.

Hinata: I wont....

Sasuke moves to the left and Hinata takes position on the right. THe two faced away from each other.

Hinata: Good night Sasuke....

Sasuke: Good night Hinata....

Dont this chapter working on the next! =P Review!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: You

Hey all just for you ppl I updated this really fast (^^) yay! LOL anyways enjoy the cuteness! Anyways Reviews plz!!! I will try to leave out the clothes =/  
It's hard was trying to make it fit in the times.

(Sasuke's condo)

Hinata wakes up it was 6am. She notices someone breathing on her neck. As she turns to look Sasuke was right beside her. Hinata smiles and gets up slowly.  
she then notices that she was wearing only her white tank top and in her underwear because it got hot so in her sleep state she removed her jeans and her sweater. (LOL) Hinata blused but she didnt care. She walked over to the kitchen. She took out a frying pan and set it on the stove. Being comfortable around Sasuke's home she looked like she knew were everything was. She went to the fridge and took out some bacon, eggs, and the potates.

Hinata: (in her head) I'll cook him a nice breakfast! (^^)

Hinata chopped up the potatoes first and cooked it, then she went on with the eggs and the bacon. Sasuke was awoken from the smell and wakes up.

Sasuke: (still in bed) Wow!!!! *cough* That smells sooo good!!! *cough*

Sasuke gets up and notices Hinata wearing her under garments so he blushes.

Sasuke: (looking away) Hinata..... Ummm....

Hinata: (blushing) LOL Why so embarassed Sasuke.... Not use to seeing skin. *wink*

Sasuke: (blushing) Ha very funny! *cough* Look at my Abs!

Hinata: (blushing) Soooo Sexyyy!!!

Both: LOL

The two sat down eating not saying a word. The rush of memories come back of how it originally was like being friends with the oppostie sex. The two remembered how it was like being shy towards one another and being friends was awsome. But in the back of their minds they know that they love each other even though no one was saying a word. Sasuke decided to talk.

Sasuke: *cough* Hey Hinata go to school today....

Hinata: Dont worry Sasuke I'll get the notes from one of my friends. I just want you to get better ok?

Sasuke: *cough* Alright then..... *cough* So what do you want to do today?

Hinata: Iunno lets just hang out the whole day?

Sasuke: I cool with *cough* that.

After breakfast the two sat on the sofa.

Sasuke: Hey Hinata?

Hinata: Ya?

Sasuke: Your phone is off rite?

Hinata: Yup.

Sasuke: I'll turn off my cell *cough* that way no one can bother us today ok?

Hinata: LOL sure!

Sasuke tosses his phone to the side the two decide to just talk.

Hinata: So Sasuke what have you been doing these past weeks?

Sasuke: Not much.....

Hinata: Oh....

Sasuke: How about you? You said your busy?

Hinata: Ya school, projects, essays, and exams..... I feel like I need a break from all of that....

Sasuke: I see. *cough*

Hinata: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ya?

Hinata: Ive been thinking about you all the time.... Do you still want to be friends?

Sasuke: Sure *cough* I guess.

Hinata: Sasuke.... I think Ive made up my mind.

Sasuke: And that is? *cough*

Hinata: I think I want to be with you....

Sasuke: Hinata.... I love you.....

Hinata: I love you Sasuke...

Sasuke leans towards her. Hinata looks at him and their lips connected. Sasuke pulls away.

Sasuke: *cough* Hinata dont kiss me Im sick. (LOL)

Hinata: Right.... ewwww the germs!!!!

Hinata and Sasuke start to throw the sofa pillows at each other.

Hinata: Sasuke are you sure you want us to be together?

Sasuke: I waited this long right? *cough*

Hinata: Dont leave me okay?

Sasuke: If you promise to do the same.... *cough*

Hinata: I feel bad.....

Sasuke: *cough* About?

Hinata: Are you and Sakura going out still?

Sasuke: No not really but if my suspisions are correct I think she is going out with Naruto....

Hinata: WHAT!?

Sasuke: I heard *cough* a rumor from Shikimaru that Naruto came back to Konoha and that he was seeing Sakura....

Hinata: But I dont understand he....

Sasuke: *cough* I think she wanted to tell me.... But she doesnt.... Kind of have a six sense about it....

Hinata: I see.....

Sasuke: My point is that I'll be with you ok? *cough*

Hinata: Alright... (hugs him)

As the two held each other the day seemed to rush by pretty fast. The two spent hours talking about the past how, they felt during those times when they needed each other but couldnt be there. It was a scene from a typical love story yet this seemed very real. No magic, no special effects, just real one on one time.  
It was now 9:30pm Sasuke seemed better. His coughing died down and his paleness was going away. The two were on Sasuke's bed looking at each other.

Hinata: Hey Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ya?

Hinata: I wish we could stay like this...

Sasuke: Ya.... (puts his arm around her)

Hinata: I never thought of you like this... I just wanted to be friends.... But in the end I really wanted to be with you....

Sasuke: I know.... This is what I wanted.... You and only you.... So are we official????

Hinata: (LOL) Sasuke of coarse I'll be your GF (^^)

Sasuke: And I can be your BF right? (LOL)

Hinata: Sure my Bitch Friend hahahaha

Sasuke: Why you!

The two laughed as they wrestled each other.

Hinata: I was joking!!! Jeez hahaha

Sasuke: Ya well your my ummmm glass friend!

Hinata: (?) What a lame comeback....

Sasuke: Dont you get it you wear glasses????

Hinata: EPIC FAIL!

Sasuke: Hahaha I suck at these.....

Hinata: *wink* But you know Im hot with glasses on (^^)

Sasuke: YUP!!!

Hinata: Glasses Fetish!!!!

Sasuke: ............. *Sigh*

The two got settled on the bed after wrestling with each other. Sasuke puts his arm around her.

Sasuke: Good night Hinata.

Hinata: Good night Sasuke.

The two go to sleep.

LOL done this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it (^^) Review!!! working on the next one! 


End file.
